Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 + (10 - 7 \times 1) \times 2 $
Explanation: $ = 7 + (10 - 7) \times 2 $ $ = 7 + (3) \times 2 $ $ = 7 + 6 $ $ = 13 $